More than words
by Obsessive Reader22
Summary: Just a short that I had stuck in my mind. Pure fluff...no smut. Enjoy.


****Not mine…wish that they were. This is a song that has been stuck in my head for a week. This scene was all I could think of. It may be a little out-of-character…but who wouldn't love to come home to this.**

I pulled into my parking spot next to the dumpster in the back of my apartment building. It had been a rough day, filled with over-active skips, angry ex-boyfriend cop and melodramatic mothers. I was ready to hop in the shower and fall onto my bed until sometime next week. Trudging up the stairs, as the elevator was out of order again; I slid my key into my door and unlocked it. I opened the door and stopped as I heard a sound coming from my living room.

I stopped, frozen in my entry way. It was a guitar quietly strumming. The strumming turned into an introduction. My breath caught in my throat when a velvet deep voice began singing in the living room.

"Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel " 

On shakey legs I rounded the corner of my entry way to gaze into my living room. Ranger was sitting on my coffee table, a dark-stained wood acoustic guitar in his hands. He wasn't wearing his usual black, but a medium wash loose denim jean, a pale blue long-sleeve t-shirt with the sleeves pulled up and soft brown leather boots on his feet. He had been in the wind for the past few weeks so his hair was cut short and slicked back slightly.

"Ranger…" I gasped. He smiled at me and continued to sing. I had to lean against the wall to keep myself from falling on my butt to the floor.

"More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know  
What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you "

His eyes brimming with emotions, and his face softened with love he sang to me. My heart swelled and my eyes overflowed with tears as the words he was singing sunk in. He loved me..he showed me everyday exactly how much..and he wanted me to love him back. I continued to stare at him lovingly as his deep voice kept singing. I watched his fingers delicately pluck the guitar strings, sending a shiver of passion and love through my whole body.

"More than words  
Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know"

Gaining enough strength, and trust that my legs wouldn't give out on me I stood, bracing myself against the wall before taking a deep breath and strode the distance between us. His lips pulled once again into a small smile, lighting up his gorgeous features. I placed my hand softly on his cheek, before running my fingers through his hair and kneeling down so that I could face him.

"What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

More than words"

He stopped singing, but continued strumming his guitar, his eyes never leaving mine. A tear fell softly down my cheek as he stopped playing and set the guitar gingerly against the side of the table. Reaching out he grasped me around the waist and pulled me towards him. I could feel his heart beating steadily in his chest, which was in great contrast to my own which was pounding audibly.

"Babe." He spoke softly, reaching a hand to my face and cradling my cheek.

"I…I.."My voice quakey as I stammered. "Ranger.."

"No need to say it, Babe." He whispered, before taking my lips with his in a soft kiss. "I already know."


End file.
